TAG You're IT!
by MidniteCurse4Eternity
Summary: <html><head></head>Team 7. It was simple really; a game of tag. Years went by and suddenly it was a game of pride. There was no way Naruto and Sakura would let Sasuke win. They would chase him to the ends of the earth if they had too.</html>
1. Tagged!

**A/N **Okay so new idea. Hopefully I finish this. I seem to always leave things unfinished. This was supposed to be a one shot but it grew on me.

This is sort of a series of drabbles. Probably. Let's see, I wanted to write about Team 7 and this popped up. Why not make up a reason for Naruto and Sakura chasing after Sasuke.

I hope you enjoy and I apologize if my writing is not that good. I seem to like dialogue more than script.

**PS. There are spoilers. **

Oh yeah, before I forget. The timeline is from childhood to whenever I decide to stop.

**Enjoy or press the red or whatever color "x" on the upper right. Or press Alt + F4. **

This is fanfiction for a reason. If I owned Naruto, it would never be updated. (:

x

x

x

**TAG You're IT!**

It started out simple, merely a child's game of tag. But as the years went by, it turned into something bigger; something more complex. What appeared as a game for fun turned into a game of pride. The loser was the one tagged, but now the tagged was the winner; the one who upped the other. The loser was the one who admitted defeat first. It meant losing your pride and your will. This is the story of Team 7 and a game that created their bond.

"_Let's play?"_

"_You want to play with me?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Okay!"_

"_**You're IT!"**_

People always wondered why Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura insisted on going after someone who turned traitor. They would often ask Hakate Kakashi and he would respond by shaking his head. He would only utter, "Tag," and that would leave people wondering even more. People told them to give up on their teammate. But this was _Sasuke_ they were talking about. They couldn't give up their teammate. No matter what, they would bring him back. They couldn't give up. It wasn't like they had a bond to keep. It was pride. There was no way they were going to lose the game.

* * *

><p>The sun was high in the sky, leaving the sky a clear blue. There was not a cloud in sight. In the park, a lone boy sat on a battered swing. His blue eyes were downcast, glistening with tears. The creaking sound of the swing echoed in the park as the wind blew by.<p>

Snap.

The boy looked up, his eyes widening slightly. In front of him was a black haired boy who looked sheepishly away when his blue eyes meet the boy's darker ones.

"Sorry. Did I scare you?"

He stays silent, afraid of what the black haired boy wanted.

"My name's Sasuke. What's yours?"

'_He wants to know my name?' _"Naruto."

"Nice to meet you Naruto." The boy, no Sasuke held out his hand. Naruto started at it like it was a poisonous disease.

"You're supposed to shake it." Hesitating, Naruto stuck out his hand and grasped Sasuke's hand. He was surprised by the warmth he felt.

"Why are you talking to me?"

"I thought you looked lonely. I saw what those kids did to you."

"Y-you still want to talk to me?"

"Why not? So you wanna play?"

"Y-y-you want to play with me?"

"Yeah! Let's play tag!"

"T-tag?"

"What you don't know how to play? Okay, someone is it. The person that is it has to catch the other people and touch them. Then that person is it. You get it?"

"Yeah."

Sasuke's hand darts out and lightly taped Naruto on the head, "YOU"RE IT," and with that Sasuke dashed off. Dazed, Naruto shook his head. Suddenly realizing what had happened, Naruto chased after Sasuke.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Sasuke! Where are you?"<p>

"I'm right here."

"ARGH," Naruto screamed as Sasuke popped out of nowhere.

"You're such a scaredy cat."

"Am NOT!"

"Are TOO!"

"YOU'RE IT," Naruto runs off, leaving a flabbergasted Sasuke behind.

"Y-You...CHEATER!"

x

**I've decided to make these chapters short. Maybe I can finish this(:**


	2. Meeting

Naruo laughed as he ran. He never felt so happy in his life. Someone wanted to play with him. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks. In front of him was a group of boys, surrounding _something_. He gulped. They were the bullies that always beat him up. As he tiptoed away, he froze as he heard what sounded like the sniffles of a girl.

"L-l-leave me alone."

"Hey look. The girl with the big forehead can talk."

"And she's rude too."

"P-please."

"What was that girl? Speak up."

"Please leave me alone..."

"You bumped into us. Apologize." Another sob and Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He turned back and prayed that he could pull this off. As he slowly, inch by inch, came closer, Naruto caught a glimpse of a...

_'PINK HAIR?' _One of the boys turned around. "Oops. Guess I spoke out loud," Naruto sighed, him and his stupid mouth.

"YOU!"

_'CRAP!' _Naruto glared, "Pick on someone your own size! Stop picking on her!"

"What did you say?" The bigger boy grabbed the collar of Naurto's shirt. By then Naruto could barely breathe. If your feet were dangling in the air, you wouldn't be able to either.

"You. Heard. What. I. Said," Naruto spat. The bigger boy turned purple, his face almost the color of a plum. Naruto froze but did not look away. He was suddenly surrounded by the group of boys. This was going to hurt. The boy holding Naruto, the clear ringleader, threw him to the ground. Before Naruto could get up, the ringleader struck and Naruto fell to the floor coughing. Vaguely, he could hear the girl begging them to stop as the rest of the boys joined in.

Naruto curled into a ball. It hurt less that way. He winced as a foot connected with his back. He coughed again and suddenly the air was knocked out of him as a boy kicked his stomach. Things were turning blurry.

"STOP IT! He's gonna DIE!"

"Crap."

"He's not worth it. Let's leave."

Faintly, Naruto heard sobbing. He blinked, confused at the sound. He blinked again, _is that pink?_

"PINK HAIR," Naruto yelled and a yelp was heard. Naruto looked around until his eyes came to rest on a pink haired girl.

"Oh thank kami you're okay." The girl just stared at him and burst into tears, sobbing, "You c-could've d-died!"

"Oh don't worry I heal fast. See? All better." He laughed as she looked at him, "besides, I'm gonna be Hokage. Believe it!"

"Th-"

"NARUTO!" Sasuke's voice yelled from around the corner. Naruto jumped up, completely forgetting about Sasuke. Sasuke's voice was closer now.

"Oh crap," Naruto muttered as he made his escape. But not before dragging the poor, confused girl with him.


	3. Hidden

Sakura gasped as the boy, she assumed his name was Naruto, grabbed her and proceeded to drag her after him. She had no idea what was going on. She stumbled as her foot connected with a rock. '_Stupid bangs.' _They turned the corner and she could see Naruto pause and look around. Suddenly he dragged her towards a dark, gloomy alley. Having no choice, but to follow, Sakura allowed him to pull her along. As they came to a stop, Naruto turned around, "Sorry. Are you okay?"

Sakura looked at him, "Who are you running away from?"

He looked away; embarrassed, "I was playing tag, but then I ran into you and…HEY do you wanna play too?"

"Huh?"

"Play tag?"

"Uhm, I-I don't k-know you…" Sakura looked down as his grin faltered and for some reason Sakura felt her chest tightening.

"I-I'm Sakura," she offered weakly, a smile forming on her face. Naruto looked at her and opened his mouth; then he closed it again like a fish brought out of the water. Sakura giggled slightly before she clamped her mouth shut, "S-sorry. I didn't mean to laugh…"

Naruto grinned. _'Maybe she won't run away.'_

"I'm Naruto."

"Naruto?" And suddenly it hit her. The boy she was supposed to stay away from. According to her parents he was dangerous. She felt so stupid for not noticing before. She looked up and felt a pang of guilt at his sad expression. _'Gosh his eyes are pretty.'_ He didn't look dangerous. He did save her after all. Now Sakura was debating. Should she leave? A part of her wanted to stay, but another part of her told her to listen to her parents. She didn't know what to do.

**'Just freaking stay! He saved you!' **Inner Sakura raged.

Sakura sighed and looked at Naruto, "Sure. I'll play."

Naruto's jaw dropped, "R-r-really," he stuttered.

"Oh. Thank you. For saving me. You didn't have too..."

"Don't worry. I couldn't just leave you there. I could have taken them by surprise but...HEY. Why do you have pink hair? Is it natural? Is that why you're named Sakura. Oh yeah, why were those jerks bullying you?" Sakura blinked as Naruto bombarded her with questions.

"I have a big..."

"Huh?"

"I have a big forehead." Sakura's face heated up as Naruto scrutinized her face. He was frowning, his brows bunching together in concentration. She felt like crying.

"It's not that big. Just tie your hair up. You're too cute to be hiding behind your bangs." _'Really cute.'_

"Y-y-you think so?"

"Yeah."

Sakura flushed as her heart pounded. Not used to the positive attention on her, Sakura opened her mouth, "Who's it?"

Naruto grinned, his smile resembling a Cheshire cat, "Sasuke."

Sakura felt goosebumps on her neck, before...all hell broke loose.

x

**So let me know if it's good or not. Like the style of writing and the flow of it. Thanks for reading. Leave a comment. (:**


	4. Surprise!

A blur of blue tackled Naruto to the ground as Sakura watched. Naruto winced, rubbing his head, "What gives?"

He pushed Sasuke away from him and stood up. Sasuke grinned, "You called?"

Sakura's green eyes turned into orbs. _It was freaking Uchiha Sasuke!_

"It's not hide 'n' seek baka."

"I WASN'T HIDING! I'M NOT A BAKA! T-T-TEME!"

"Fine. _Dobe. Guess what? _You're _**IT**_!_"_

Naruto gawked as Sasuke turned and looked at Sakura, ignoring Naruto's stammering reply of protest.

"Who are you?"

Sakura gulped. Before she could speak, Naruto beat her to it, "Her name's Sakura. I saved her from bullies. She has pink hair—"

"I'm not blind…" Sasuke interrupted.

"—and she wants to play tag TOO! Oh yeah, I totally saved her—"

"I get it! Stop talking. Geez!"

Sasuke looked at Sakura again as she stuttered out, "N-n-nice to m-meet you."

Sasuke eyed her up and down, and then nodded his approval to Naruto. He deemed her as quiet enough. _Not annoying either. _

Sasuke grinned again as he shared a look with Sakura. Naruto frowned.

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"You're IT!"

Naruto chased them into the park. But as he got nearer, he stopped. He eyed the grown ups with their kids. He gulped. '_Please ignore me. Pleas—' _Naruto froze as a group of boys came up to him.

"Go away!"

"LEAVE."

"You're not welcome here!"

One of the boys, tall and muscular, shoved Naruto to the ground and sneered. Before he could say anything else, he was shoved to the side.

"What the hell was that for?" The bigger boy shouted at Sasuke.

"You shouldn't be picking on those smaller than you!"

The boy lunged for Sasuke, but missed when Sasuke dodged to his left. Naruto watched them tumble to the ground as Sasuke tackled the bully.  
>"Leave him alone," Sasuke shouted as he stood up. One of the smaller boys grabbed Sasuke by the collar.<p>

"Do you know who you are dealing with kiddo?"

"Yeah, a stupid bunch of bullies!"

The boy brought his fist back and—

WHAM!

x

**Thanks for reading again. I have no idea where this is going. Special thanks to NinjasWillRuleTheWorld for reviewing. You are awesome. (:**


	5. Vanished

A rock flew into his fist, making the boy drop Sasuke in shock. Sasuke tumbled to the ground, disgruntled.

"It would have been troublesome if you had hit him. He's an Uchiha you know?The whole Uchiha police force will be after you." The bullies paled as the owner of the voice yawned. The adults, noticing the commotion, walked over. Their curiosity turned into ones of disgust and hatred when they saw Naruto. Naruto flinched under their murderous gaze.

"What's the demon brat doing here?"

"God, he's still alive."

"He needs to die."

"Kids, let's leave. It's dangerous."

"You murderer."

A young man broke through the crowd; he looked around twenty and tied on his forhead was a Konoha headband.

"Kenji! Did this brat attack you?" He pointed to Naruto. One of the bullies, Kenji, nodded, "He did Nii-san! I was telling him he couldn't play with us and he attacked me."

"No he didn't." Sakura shouted as she came up. Behind her was a brown haired boy, with a little white puppy trailing behind him.

"What did you say?" The man asked Sakura.

"Your brother hit him first!"

The crowd roared with anger, "That monster hit him first!"

The man looked at Sakura, then Sasuke. "Didn't your parents tell you not to hang with him? He's a danger. Look, he has you under his control. You're disobeying your parents. Now leave sweetie. It's not safe here. I'll deal with this trouble maker."

The brown haired boy looked up, "Oh yeah? My mom told me not to listen to mean, rude bastards!"

Sakura cried out when he brought his hand down and stuck the brown haired boy.

"Ever heard of respect brat?"

Naruto looked up, "If you're going to hit someone, hit me! He didn't do anything."

The man glared at Naruto and then he looked around for witnesses. All the spectators looked away. The man grinned as he picked up a now trashing Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura watched in horror as they vanished.

x

**What will happen to Naruto? I have no clue as of now. YET.**


	6. Questions

**Enjoy or not, but still read it. Thank you to people who read(:**

**Reviewing is better though(:**

**I wished Naruto was mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>~TAG ~<strong>

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed.

"Where'd they go?" The brown haired boy asked. His puppy yelped in response.

"What was that Akamaru?"

"What?" Sasuke asked the boy.

"Akamaru can still smell them. They're nearby."

Sakura butted in, "We need to get help!"

But before they could do anything, a voice interrupted them.

"What's going on here?" A man with a green jounin vest appeared next to the boy who had thrown the rock earlier. Sakura noted that his head looked like a pineapple as did the kid. The man had several scars on his face, a symbol of a veteran shinobi.

"Some idiot took Naruto away."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _What was that kid's name again…__Shika? Shikamaru? __That's right, he's the Nara clan's heir. _

"How do you know Naruto?"

Shikamaru looked up and shrugged. Sakura stepped up hesitantly and looked at the jounin, "Ano, could you help us find him, mister…"

"Of course I'll help—"

Shikaku stopped mid-sentence and looked at the crowd. He frowned...something was off. In one swift movement, he brought his right hand up and made a fist, the fore and middle finger up. A burst of chakra, "KAI," undid the genjutsu over the area. Groans erupted within the crowd as they sat up. Shikaku wasted no time.

"What happened?"

"I-I don't know. I was just here and then I fell asleep."

"You. You're name is Kenji right?"

"Y-Yeah," the boy stuttered.

"Where's your nii-san?"

The boy looked confused, "But I-I don't have a nii-san." Shikaku narrowed his eyes. _It looked like the work of a shinobi._

"You kids," he addressed, "go find the Hokage. Tell him what happened. NOW!"

Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, and the brown haired boy, whom Sasuke discovered was named Kiba, took off towards the Hokage Tower. Shikaku, on the other hand, proceeded to chase after the kidnapper.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile... (Naruto's POV)<em>

Naruto screamed.

Err he _attempted _to scream, but it was all in vain; his captor had a firm hand clamped on his mouth. All that came out were muffled yells. Naruto blinked back tears. He thought the man was going to hit him. Not _freaking _kidnap him. Naruto thrashed around violently. Whatever the man had planned was going to hurt.

"Be **_still_**."

Naruto shuddered and instantly froze. The tone of his captor's voice brought chills down his back. He had a feeling that the man was dangerous. His thoughts were confirmed when they headed for the woods. The last time Naruto was taken out to the woods...well let's just say he almost died. _This man was going to f*^&ing **kill** him!_

The man slowed to a stop as they neared the edge of the forest. Glancing behind him and seeing no threat, the man brought his hands up.

_Poof!_

Naruto widened his eyes as the smoke cleared. The man had used _that_ jutsu. The one the ANBU were always using to chase him. He believed it was called a henge.

"W-who are you? Why are you using Henge?"

The man laughed, "I just undid my Henge."

Naruto's eyes opened wider. Now that he had a good look at the man, he knew something was off about the guy. He had a black mask that hid his face; his long, hair stuck out in the back. Naruto felt the dark arua of the man in front of him. It gave off a feeling of terror; just looking at the man made him tremble with fear. Naruto looked away as the man made eye contact with him. He suddenly felt hot and a low growl came out of his mouth. Naruto looked up in surprise and unfortunately, into the the eyes of his captor. He felt himself turn dizzy as the man's eyes spun to life, fading from black to a bleeding red. Naruto fell to the dirt floor, his head pounding. Everything faded to a black and white background. The last thing Naruto saw before he blacked out was a green sewer. '_T__he tunnel to hell,' _he thought.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Sakura ran until their little feet could run no more. The Hokage Tower was still a ways away. Suddenly, Kiba, the brown haired boy spoke up, "I know a shortcut."<p>

He darted into an alley way, pausing only for them to follow him. Shikamaru sighed as he followed. They burst out of the alley into another street. Kiba took a left and turned into a store. He opened the back door and raced outside again. Sakura panted as she tried to catch up. Shikamaru grabbed her as he walked past her.

"Can't have you falling, now can I?" He sighed as he pulled her along. The kids neared the Hokage Tower and as they walked in, their pace quickened to a trot, then to a sprint as if they realized the urgency of the situation.

* * *

><p>"You may leave now."<p>

Kakashi gave a nod, slightly bowing to the person before him. In one swift movement he was out the door. The Hokage didn't like him using the windows. He had just gotten home from a mission. It had drained him emotionally, not that it showed on the outside. He sighed as he pulled off his white and red mask. He was still garbed in his ANBU gear, his katana still strapped to his back. He sighed again, he was going to have to take a long, hot shower to get rid of the rusty smell of dried blood and then start his mission report. But before that he needed to visit someone. He was gone for two weeks after all.

_'Obito.'_

As Kakashi walked, he could sense multiple bodies surrounding the front desk. Judging from the chakra signatures, they were kids, and Kakashi recognized two chakra signatures. They were the ones that had the most chakra. A spike in the chakra and Kakashi soon heard increasing loud, angry shouts.

"Let me in!"

"We need to talk to the Hokage."

"P-please, let us in. It's important."

"I'm afraid the Hokage is meeting with some clients right now."

Kakashi, curious, walked towards the front desk.

* * *

><p>Shikamara sighed, "Look lady, let us in. It's too troublesome, but my dad told me to get the Hokage..."<p>

Kiba's nose twitched and he wrinkled his nose. He could smell a metallic scent in the air. Akamara whined and jumped off his shoulder. Kiba turned around and his eyes widened, "Kakashi-nii! Wait! Don't come any closer, I'm gonna die from the smell." Akamaru yelped in agreement. Kakashi smiled, his only visible eye crinkling upwards. He had known the boy ever since he was two. He used to work with the boy's mother, Inuzuka Tsume. She was one helluva good tracker and could be scary as hell. He shuddered. Those were good times.

"What's with all the commotion?" Kakashi asked as he eyed the pink haired girl, who hid behind Kiba. He stepped closer and his eyes narrowed. _What was an Uchiha and Nara doing with an Inzuka?_

Kiba looked at Kakashi, "My friend's," he pointed to Sakura, "friend is in trouble."

"My dad told me to get the Hokage. A kidnapper's on the loose..." Shikamaru replied when Kakashi looked questioning at Kiba.

"We can't talk here..." Shikamara elaborated when Kakashi looked at him. Kakashi sighed. If Shikaku had told his son to get the Hokage, it must have been pretty serious. He eyed the boy and proceeded forwards.

"Let them see the Hokage," he told the secretary.

x

**The next chapter will be up shortly. **

**Please excuse any grammatical mistakes.**

**Leave a comment. (:**


	7. Attacked!

_**Special thanks to:**_

NinjasWillRuleTheWorld - thanks for reviewing. I appreciate it. (:

**So much plot bunnies...Can't decide anymore.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm stalling at the fight scenes...**

**P.S. I wished Naruto was mine. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>~TAG ~<span>**

Naruto jolted upright, pain searing in his body. He coughed as he tried to stand up. The sound of splashing water echoed through the area. He looked around at his surroundings. It looked like a network of green tunnels. Sewers you could say, with water everywhere. The water rose to his knees and his eyes widened. _Did he die? Was this hell? _Slowly Naruto walked around, looking for the mysterious man. He started to follow the tunnel leading to the light. His journey lead him to giant, black gates. He gulped, something told him to stay away from those gates. Curiosity got the best of him and he inched closer. A growl emitted from the depths of the gates and Naruto looked up, the gates were like the never ending sky. Suddenly a violent spasm shook his body and Naruto doubled over. Coughs racked his body and he clutched his stomach. The pain was excruciating and Naruto fainted just as deep red eyes peered at him from behind the looming gates.

**x**

'Kenji' shook his head as he stopped what he was doing. He studied the black ink spiraling towards the boy's belly.

"Can't have you fainting on me." He muttered to himself. He prodded the boy's stomach and chakra shot out from his fingers. He smirked as his eyes met with blue.

"I see you're awake—Naruto-kun." He watched as the boy coughed again. He just needed to add a few more seals and it would be complete. He smirked again as his eyes bled to red again. Naruto gasped as he felt everything go dark, then he reappeared in the sewers again; only this time, the man was with him.

"W-what are you doing?"

The man looked at him and Naruto shivered, "**Quiet.**"

Naruto watched as the man walked towards the gate. A low growl shook the ground. The man kept walking, with each step, the growls grew louder.

"Hey." The man greeted. He was met with a blast of chakra. Naruto fell over, the blast flowing with killer intent. The man chuckled, "You should be glad. You'll be free soon."

Another growl and Naruto watched in horror as two large eyes appeared, bloodshot red. He stifled a gasp as a huge, red fox appeared. Behind him, eight - no - nine tails whipped through the openings of the gate. The man caught them with ease as they lashed out towards him.

"Now now, Kyuubi, I still need to reach the seal. Would you stop moving for a second?"

Another growl echoed through the sewers.

"Not talking to me?" The man taunted as he clasped his hands together. "**Water Release:** _Twister_." (1)

The water beneath his feet swirled and shot up from underneath him. Naruto followed the twisting water with his eyes as it propelled the man upwards until he was eye level with the red fox. The man grinned as he reached for the seal, only to have his access blocked by raging tails.

"**Don't make me laugh, you who have eyes that are more sinister compared to mine. I will not bow down to you. I'd kill you first.**"

"Then try it. Remember what happened last time?"

"**You are not even here so why bother. I can crush this pathetic vessel you are currently resided in easily.**"

Naruto watched as the man forcefully removed the tails blocking the seals. With one quick motion, he proceeded to change the seal, only to be pushed back by a surge of chakra. The man cursed as he recognized the chakra.

_'Yondaime. Even in death, you interfere with my plans.'_

* * *

><p>"WHAT?"<p>

"Naruto has been kidnapped." Shikamaru replied calmly. The Hokage stared at Kakashi as he shrugged.

"Seems like Shikaku went after the kidnapper."

"Kakashi I hereby give you orders to mobilize all units to bring him back. Treat this as a S-ranked mission. GO!"

Kakahshi nodded, slipped on his mask and vanished in a puff of smoke. The Hokage turned his attention to the four kids in front of him.

"What were you kids doing when Naruto-kun was kidnapped?"

"We were p-playing tag." Sakura mumbled.

"A man came out of nowhere and started to hit Naruto. Then he vanished with him."

"He smelled funny though." Kiba piped in.

"Okay, I want you kids to go home. You've done a good job already. Mouse," an Anbu operative appeared, "I want you to escort them home safely."

As they left, Sarutobi frowned. He had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

><p>Shikaku stopped on a branch as Anbu agents landed behind him.<p>

"What have you found so far Nara-san?"

Shikaku grimaced. "Nothing Wolf-san, the trail ends in this forest. It seems like a genjutsu is casted. But I can't get through at all."

"Sparrow, check it out."

"Hai Tai-chou."

_'Byakugan.'_

Sparrow scanned the area. He could see tiny ripples of chakra laced throughout the forest. He frowned. They were everywhere, draped from tree to tree and zigzagging on the ground. His eyes confirmed that it was endless with no beginning or end.

"Sir, it's an area genjutsu that appears to run in circles—"

"That's exactly it. It's for confusing opponents. The closer you get to a place, the further you appear to be. Basically, if we don't proceed right, we end up in the same place."

"Well then. I guess this is where your specialty lies." Wolf retorted.

"Troublesome."

* * *

><p>Naruto froze as the man looked at him.<p>

"If I can't touch it, maybe you can."

Naruto tried to take a step back, but as soon as the man weaved his hands into the sign of the tiger, he stopped. The seals on Naruto's stomach that the man had been toying with glowed a bright yellow. Naruto's eyes grew bigger as his body moved on its own. Naruto felt a pull as he found himself face to face with the man (2).

"Wha—" Naruto cried out as the man disappeared from view, landed behind him, and grabbed him. Naruto felt a tug and they landed on top of the water twister.

Red chakra radiated from him and the pupils of his eyes dilated, turning black as Naruto slowly gripped the seal. Outside of his mindscape, the man watched as five - no - six red tails appeared behind the boy. So far everything was going according to plan. He would have his revenge. _Now to take control of the Kyuubi._

* * *

><p>The Hokage narrowed his eyes as he felt a surge of demonic chakra.<p>

"Hokage-sama," an Anbu operative burst in, "the Kyuubi...chakra located in the forest..."

Sarutobi turned around just as a man with bandages on the right side of his head walked in. Behind him stood two Anbu guards. Sarutobi narrowed his eyes. He knew they were Danzo's Root operatives. But he didn't call him on it.

"What is the meaning of this Hiruzen?"

"Danzo."

* * *

><p>The surge of demonic chakra rocketed through the forest. Shikaku dropped to the ground as the blast uprooted trees and sent them sailing towards him. Behind him, Wolf cursed as he got up.<p>

"Sparrow!"

Sparrow activated his bloodline and frowned.

"The Kyuubi's chakra is intertwined with the genjutsu. It's impossible to find the source in this chaos."

"Where's the biggest source?" Shikaku asked. Sparrow pointed to the path in front of them. Shikaku closed his eyes, his mind whirling.

"Got it. Follow me."

A blur and they were gone.

* * *

><p>Kyuubi growled as he stared at Naruto. The brat had been foolish enough to pull the seal. But he wasn't going to go down with a fight. He refused to be controlled by that bastard. It was ironic really. Had it been any other time, he would have kindly accepted it if the brat released him. But he wasn't about to be a puppet. He was the Kyuubi for crying out loud. Without a second thought, Kyuubi whipped his tails out at Naruto. The poor kid sailed through the air, but before he could touch the ground, his kidnapper caught him.<p>

"**MADARA!**"

"You shouldn't do that. I can't have him dying. I need him as a vessel."

"**What are you talking about?**"

* * *

><p>Uchiha Itachi narrowed his eyes as he sprinted towards Konoha. Something wasn't right. He could feel demonic chakra radiating near the village. It felt familiar and his eyes widened when he recognized what it was. <em>Kyuubi. What was going on? Did the seal break? <em>Several questions passed through his mind and Itachi let out a soft ga**—**breath. If the Kyuubi was unleashed, the village would be in danger, which would lead to many causalities, and—SASUKE! His baby brother would be in danger. Itachi activated his sharingan and became a blur.

* * *

><p>"What did you figure out?" Wolf asked.<p>

"It's simple. The genjutsu keeps the opponent from finding the enemy by distorting the sense of direction. Since it's been blocked, the opponent has to search for the chakra signature. This jutsu in particular targets that and causes hallucinations of running in circles. But since the Kyuubi's chakra got involved, everything is in haywire. The biggest source of chakra is where the enemy is. The closer we get, the stronger the chakra."

"Looks like the Kyuubi really made itself useful."

"Taichou. Not funny at all."

* * *

><p>"<strong>T-that's impossible.<strong>"

"No. It's possible. Trust me. You can get released and the brat will still be alive. I have my ways with seals. I do have Jikūkan Idō so it makes things so much easier. This way, I can use you without killing the brat, and he becomes a jail just for you." (2)

"**You're saying that you can summon me and put me back as many times as you want?"**

Outside Naruto's mind scape, Madara watched as the tails behind Naruto decreased to three.

"I'll kill you before you get a chance." Kyuubi spat out in Naruto's voice. Kyuubi launched himself towards Madara only to go through him.

"Did you forget Kyuubi? Your attacks can't touch me."

Kyuubi jumped up as as Madara turned around. "**Katon:** _Hōsenka no Jutsu._" (3)

Kyuubi twisted Naruto's body to avoid the barrage of fire balls. He leaped off the side of a tree to change direction midair as one of the fireballs veered off-course. He barely kept Naruto's body from being scorched. He landed on the ground as an explosion came from the fireball. Kyuubi frowned. _Explosives hidden in the fireballs. _

Kyuubi dodged behind a tree as the fireballs changed course again. His tails shielded Naruto's body as the fireballs exploded. Bark and leaves rained down the area like a sandstorm. He cursed as Madara teleported him in front of him. Kyuubi stood up, as he felt another one of his tails disappear. He cursed again; he couldn't fight at full force lest he damage Naruto's body. But he couldn't leave Naruto's body either. That would make it easier for Madara.

"Looks like we are going to have company soon. I need to hurry."

Kyuubi narrowed his eyes. He had an ominous feeling about this.

"**Summoning: **Bijuu Kitsune." (4)

Kyuubi blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light. He trained his eyes on Naruto's body. That would mean**—**He rolled to the left as several kunais shot out towards him. He winced as one of his tails got nicked. It healed a second later.

"**How is this possible? The brat's not dead."**

"I told you didn't I?"

Madara teleported again, this time behind Kyuubi. Before Kyuubi could move, Madara grabbed him and pinned him to a tree. That was when Kyuubi realized he was a fourth of his original size. Madara activated his sharingan as he locked eyes with the fox. He jerked out of the way as a black ball of concentrated chakra started to shoot out from Kyuubi's mouth. It flew out like a beam and Madara ducked. Had his sharingan not been activated, he might not have been able to avoid it.

Madara surveyed the damage as he appeared behind the Kyuubi. The entire area had been incinerated.

"How destructive."

Kyuubi whirled around and stiffened as he got caught by Madara's sharingan. Those cursed eyes spinning with hatred. He felt a pull as he was sucked into Madara's control.

* * *

><p>Itachi could make out two figures in what was left of a forest. What ever had happened had taken a enormous chunk out of the forest. He slowed down and masked his chakra; his eyes fading to a dull black. His eyes focused on the limp figure of a boy. He sensed a chakra starting to build up within the kid. He recognized the lump of blond hair. He whipped his head back to the two figures. He could make out the bijuu and<strong>—<strong>

* * *

><p>"We're almost there." Shikaku confirmed.<p>

"There are three**—**no wait four figures in the area. I think Uchiha Itachi is in the area judging by how faintly I can see him."

"That brat is something. Just eleven and he can almost hide from Anbu." Wolf commented.

Sparrow tackled them out of the way as a chakra net swooped down.

"That was close."

* * *

><p>Madara whipped his head towards one of his traps. Itachi stopped breathing. Someone had tripped something. Itachi didn't know what he would do if he was caught. The man gave off a foreboding aura. Madara returned to his current task. He watched as the fox struggled to break free of his grasp.<p>

"Remember what happens after this? After Kushina?"

The fox roared at the mention of Kushina.

"Mangekyō Sharingan."

Itachi froze not believing his ears. _Uchiha?_ But before Itachi could fully think about it, his jaw literally dropped to the floor.

'_H-h-how was it possible—'_

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter got erased! I had to start over. Forgive me. I liked the first version better! <strong>

**Lesson: Always SAVE!**

**I will have difficulty in writing this story. I hate jutsus. And yeah, fights scenes will be a disaster for me. I hope the fighting scenes was okay? ):**

**(1) made it up... **

**(2) ****uhm it's Madara's space time thingy (Jikūkan Idō).** **I might have exaggerated the use of it though...I think he has to touch someone to move them but oh well.**

**(3) Fire release: Phoenix Sage Technique. **

**Hopefully I don't lose inspiration and end up with a crappy plot. I am determined to finish this...or end it awesomely. (:**

**I don't know when the next chapter will come out. **

**Leave a review(:**


	8. Unforeseen

**Here's the next chapter...**

**It took me some - a LONG - time to decide where I wanted to go with the plot. Okay, I lied. It wasn't the plot. It was the fight scenes. Sorry for taking forever. **

**Thank you to:**

_NinjasWillRuleTheWorld_ - I'm glad you like where the plot is going(: AND THANKS FOR REVIEWING AGAIN.

_wingedmercury_ - WINGS! THANK YOU! (^-^) I feel inspired to write again. (or the fight stuff anyways) (:

* * *

><p><strong>~TAG ~<strong>

"You!"

Madara narrowed his eyes as he glanced down at the offending hand. Wide, blue eyes looked up at him. It was impossible, really, for a little kid to be expending _that _much chakra. It wasn't natural. And on a fūinjutsu (1) too. The Kyuubi glanced at Naruto; Madara's control wearing off. It was a wonder really, how that tiny hand could draw blood from the Uchiha.

"The _Keiyaku Fūin_..." Madara ground out, "How can a brat like you-?" (2)

A sly smile adorned Naruto's face, his blue eyes shining with mockery, that hardened into a determined glare. Madara shook with rage, it was the same look that had foiled his plans all those years ago.

"**Yondaime...**"

* * *

><p>Itachi watched as the Uchiha fumed. He froze when he felt a familiar chakra, one he knew so well. You couldn't forget a presence like that. But it was impossible, the man had been dead for years. It was coming from Naruto no less. A wave of killer intent washed over him and Itachi suppressed a feeling, somewhat akin to...fear—he thought—flooding his body. But he didn't panic. Uchiha Itachi never felt afraid—<em>okay, maybe that one time when he witnessed the<em>— Itachi snapped out of his musings and as he refocused on the scene, he swore Naruto looked in his direction, grinning, as a kunai neared him—as if he was accepting death. He didn't waste any time dwelling on it though. That would have to wait.

x

Somewhere in the distance, nearing the same area where Itachi had once occupied, Wolf halted to a stop as Sparrow leapt out of the way and landed on an adjacent branch.

"Taichou?" Sparrow inquired, his eyes scanning the area for hidden dangers, "Is that—?"

Wolf turned, nodding to Sparrow, as he accessed the situation.

"But why would..."

Shikaku widened his eyes, "The Fourth—!"

"It appears so, Nara-san."

Behind his Wolf mask; behind his calm facade, Kakashi was in turmoil. The memories he thought he suppressed came rushing back to him. It brought back the disappointment and the many days of anger and depression. He had failed his team. And as he continued on, the colors of green and brown rushed past him, Kakashi realized he had forgotten the greatest promise he had made, to the last of his team.

_'I watched him die and I couldn't even protect her. But I will keep this promise if it's the last thing I do. __I should have started earlier, but I WILL protect him, until I die—Sensei...'_

* * *

><p>Madara was beyond mad. His plans were ruined again. It looked like the Namikaze clan was out to get him. Change of plans; he'd just wait for the Kyuubi to revive again. Madara lunged towards Naruto, intending to kill the boy. But the smile on Naruto's face remained, undaunted. This was not the face of a child, but the face of a veteran shinobi who had faced death countless times.<p>

The brat was actually smiling, the Kyuubi thought; _no_ it was the smile of the Yondaime. A flash of metal appeared in his line of vision. In a blink of an eye, Naruto was hoisted into the air by Kyuubi's tail. It wouldn't do to let the brat die. He wasn't sure if he would die too.

CLANG.

Madara looked at his opponent, his kunai parred with a kantana.

"Well if it isn't my cute little Itachi. I've been watching you, you know?"

"Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter." _Looks like I have to change my plans again._

"What is it that you are after?"

"Who knows? War maybe?"

Iachi narrowed his eyes, "I cannot allow you to do as you please."

"Itachi, Itachi, you have got to stop being a pacifist—" _But that works to my advantage._

"_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu.**_"

A fireball ended Madara's charade as he leapt out of the way. Upon landing, Itachi appeared behind him, katana aimed for his heart.

_Poof._

Itachi spun around, his katana swung into an upward sweep. The sound of metal clashing rebounded in the air.

"Is that the best you can do?" Madara taunted as he turned into a log. Itachi leapt back as a kunai - with an explosive tag attached, mind you - buried itself into the log. Itachi shielded his eyes as wooden chucks rained down. Activating his Sharingan, Itachi zeroed in on Madara's chakra, who was nearing Naruto and the Kyuubi.

"**Shunshin.**" (3)

Itachi cleared the distance in a second, his sharingan spinning, eyes a whirl of black and red, "**Magen: Kasegui no Jutsu.**" (4)

The world faded to red as spikes appeared over Madara, slowly impaling his limbs. Madara struggled against the spikes and winced in fake pain.

"Nicely done, Itachi-kun."

Itachi watched as the spikes disappeared and Madara chuckled. Itachi froze, "You turned my genjutsu on me. How...?"

Madara grinned, "I guess I can't hide anymore."

* * *

><p>"The Kyuubi is out there! Let me handle this."<p>

"With whom? Your ROOT agents?"

Danzo glowered at the Hokage.

"I have sent my shinobi to handle it. You don't need to do anything."

"Now listen here Hiruzen. We don't know what's going on and why the brat was kidnapped. It's dangerous. That's why I told you to let the brat be trained as a weapon. This situation wouldn't have happened then!"

"This _brat_ also happens to be a child. A CHILD!"

"You're too _soft. _You've gone senile."

The Third sighed, "I have sent Wolf and his squad. **You** will do nothing. That's an order!"

"I won't forget this. I won't let you get away with this!"

"Are you threatening me? Your _Hokage_?"

"The Council will **hear** about this!"

As Danzo stormed out - door slammed - Sarutobi closed his eyes, his crystal ball displaying Wolf and his team, sat forgotten on the table.

* * *

><p>Itachi studied the man in front of him, his Sharingan spinning. He couldn't believe it. This man - <em>he couldn't be!<em> - was an Uchiha. There was no doubt as the proof was there. Itachi was yet again trapped in another genjutsu. Itachi glared at the older man.

"You can't beat an Uchiha stronger than you brat."

Itachi studied the man's eyes - it was so familiar - when it hit him. He closed his eyes, recalling the hidden shrine that he had discovered. With the help of his Sharingan - thank God for its photographic memory - he froze as the man's Sharingan came to view. _'Uchiha Madara.'_

* * *

><p>The Kyuubi cursed as he watched the exchange from afar. As far as he could tell, they had stopped fighting. He was still far too weak to even walk. Hell, he couldn't even use chakra anymore. Whatever Madara's sharingan did to control him, left him useless. If what Madara had said was true, then he was stuck obeying the brat and whoever the brat held an alliance to. It was pretty clever too as Madara was going to get the brat to his side. Curse that bastard.<p>

But on the other hand, he was free - as free as a summoned creature can get - and would have to play his cards right. He'd rather live in peace - _oh he did not just think that; he was turning **soft! **_- rather than be controlled. He looked down and scoffed. Here he was - the most dangerous bijuu here and _what was he doing?_ - protecting a stupid, little, unconscious brat. The brat looked so innocent; so easy to kill. But he couldn't take any chances, in case he died. That was the only reason he told himself - but somewhere deep, _deep_, **deep** inside he knew that wasn't the only reason. He supposed he was a _little _attached to the brat; given that he was stuck in the brat's body twenty-four seven. And of course, the brat was surrounded by hatred. After all, he thrived for the hate and darkness in people's hearts, which this brat kept suppressed.

Kyuubi glanced up - his tails wrapped protectively around Naruto - and his red eyes narrowed at the incoming chakra signatures. He was screwed, at his state, he could be killed or even sealed for good. He sighed, "Damn Madara and his stupid seal."

* * *

><p>"You're supposed to be dead."<p>

"Oh, you figured it out?"

"You were supposed to die decades ago. Why are you alive Madara?"

"Tch. So rude. What happened to respect your ancestors?"

"You were abandoned by the Uchiha." Madara's eyes darkened.

"Oh. It looks like we have company." Itachi watched as Madara flashed handsigns for multiple genjutsus. Seeing the chance, his clone - that he managed to make - sneaked up on Madara and plunged a kunai through his chest. The kunai literally went through and out his chest, and Itachi could see the gaping hole, as if that part of Madara's chest had disappeared. A sizzling hiss sounded and the clone exploded, detonated by Itachi, shrouding the area with the smoke. Itachi felt himself fly back, free from the restraints Madara had imposed on him. He flipped in midair and landed in a crouch. He rolled to the left, kunai in hand, and eyed Madara warily as he materialized out of nowhere.

"That was close - "

Itachi didn't hesitate to cut him off.

* * *

><p>An explosion sounded somewhere close to them. Shikaku sighed, "We need to hurry. Itachi probably has engaged in battle."<p>

"Taichou!"

"What is it?"

"I see something..."

"What?"

"It looks like a miniature..."

"Looks like?"

"...Kyuubi..."

Kakashi froze, "WHAT?"

"DUCK!"

Kunais and shurikens whizzed past thier heads; explosive notes sizzling.

BOOM

Leaves and debris were flung everywhere in a violent whirl, like a tornado splintering a house to pieces.

"There's genjutsu everywhere!" Sparrow shouted.

Kakashi opened both eyes. Whoever had layered them on was good. He couldn't even tell where one started and ended.

"Careful. You don't know what traps can be triggered." Shikaku warned.

Kakashi looked at the massive earth wall in front of them, "Well this doesn't look like genjutsu. It's laced with chakra though."

No sooner did the words leave his mouth did catastrophe happen.

x

Kyuubi eyed the leaf shinobi. The effing brat just **_had_** to wake up!

* * *

><p><strong>so there you go. I promise I'll work on the next chapters right away. I have a habit of writing the ending chapters of this story. It's so bad.<strong>

** I hate fight scenes. Don't expect much from them.**

**I really need to make a better outline, my plot is jumping everywhere. **

**(1) **it's like a sealing jutsu

**(2) **it's a contract seal; when used it removes any control the summoner has over their summoned creature

**(3) **body flicker - high-speed movement technique, allowing a ninja to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed

**(4) **demonic illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique - needs Sharingan; the opponent is caught in the illusionary world created by the user, and the victim will be tormented with the sensation of having spikes driven through their limbs, taking away their body's freedom.

**excuse any mistakes, I've read this chapter over a million times. Can't reread this!**

**thoughts? **


	9. Father

**A/N: **Please enjoy this chapter. I promise to update faster.

* * *

><p>"How did you—?"<p>

"I don't know. _As you said I'm supposed to be dead._"

Itachi frowned - almost - as he eyed his grinning ancestor. In front of him, Naruto stood there clutching his head, as he mumbled incoherent words. _Something was wrong._ Itachi glanced to the side where the Kyuubi had run off to. An explosion sounded from within the earth wall. Itachi almost wanted to scream in frustration as he stared blankly, back at Madara, while his heart raced. He had to find a way to save Naruto and the village. _'But what?'_ He needed to do something and fast. He would not let Naruto get taken. But before he could think any further, Madara disappeared along with Naruto.

X

Something was whispering in Naruto's head. It wouldn't stop ringing. He felt like he had collided with a wall. He focused his eyes and blinked again, his mouth forming a frown.

"Am I still in hell?" He asked himself, as tall black bars loomed over him. The green sewer tunnel had turned red, making the water tinted orange. Before him, the giant cage was empty as no red eyes glared at him. He looked around, trying to find his kidnapper. When he failed to spot him, Naruto's eyes caught sight of the seal glowing on the cage. He slowly reached an arm out, having the urge to touch it. As he did so, a wave of warmth rushed at him and a feeling of familiarity enveloped him.

* * *

><p>Kakashi blinked, and blinked again. This was impossible. The Kyuubi was right in front of him. He threw himself sideways, narrowly escaping the demon's tails. He rolled to his feet and jumped backwards into a crouch. Shikaku, being not so lucky, grimaced as he flew against the dirt wall; coughing from the impact, his mind rapidly assessed the situation as he surveyed the earth wall trapping them within a 30 mile radius.<p>

"What the hell—" Kakashi retorted as he landed near Shikaku, "—is going on here?"

Ahead the nine tails fumed, enraged that Madara had taken control of his captor. He hoped to his Kami that the brat do something with the Fourth's chakra.

The Kyuubi growled to himself as he glared at the shinobi before him, _'Another Sharingan user. Just great.'_

He really did not want to fight when he was this small. It was hard controlling his body, especially when he had been caged for years.

* * *

><p>Naruto rubbed his eyes. Where was he? First hell, now was this heaven? Everything was so white; it was blinding. He didn't know what to do. Footsteps sounded behind him and he whirled around cautiously. In front of him was a man, with golden blonde hair. Naruto held up his hands in defense.<p>

"Who are you?"

The man smiled sadly at him, his sapphire eyes twinkling with guilt. Naruto eyed him curiously, head cocked to one side, like a puppy.

"Are you Kami?"

The man laughed then, his chuckle echoing around them, at such an innocent question.

"Oh no. No. I'm not."

"Then this isn't heaven?"

"No. I'm sorry it's not."

"Oh," Naruto frowned, "I guess I'm in hell forever then."

"Why would you think that?"

"The green sewers… And that fox… He's scary. Everyone's mean and scary. But it's okay. I'm still alive! Hehe."

"I'm so sorry, Naruto."

"It's okay. Really. I'm used to it. Wait. I'm Naruto! Why do you know my name? Are you a kidnapper too!"

"I put you through so much. And you're still smiling, just like your mother. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Naruto."

Naruto found himself enveloped by a pair of strong, warm arms. He stood there in shock, his heart pounding. _Why was this so familiar? Why was it so comforting? Why was his loneliness gone? Why?_ He took a shuddering breath, his voice caught in his throat.

"I-I-I… always wanted… to be… hugged by someone."

Naruto realized he was crying, as he sobbed into the man's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Kakashi groaned as Shikaku slammed into him for the nth time. The Kyuubi was relentlessly slamming his tails at them, like he was toying with them.<p>

"You Konoha nin don't put up much of a fight. I'm not even trying."

"Shut up, Fuzzy." Kakashi bit out. Behind him, his teammates were uncoiling rolls of chakra wire. Shikaku got up, his fingers poised and ready.

"NOW!"

Kyuubi dodged to the right and cursed as a web of shadows ensnared his tails. A gleam of metal shot into his vision as Kyuubi twisted his body out of the way. Without the use of his tails, it was proven to be a challenge. The kunais hit the trees with a solid _thunk_.

"Done." Kakashi sighed in relief.

Kyuubi was pinned down by chakra wires and his tails were stuck. He wiggled his tails, but the shadows kept them from freely moving. Madara's control over him was forcing him to struggle against the trap. The wire dug into his flesh and Kyuubi suddenly wished that he was back in the brat's body.

"How long can you keep it up Shikaku?" Kakashi asked.

"For a bit longer."

* * *

><p>Naruto's eyes widened briefly, "You're… you're the Yondaime. The Yellow Flash! I've always wanted to meet you. I told Ojii-chan that I'd surpass you one day."<p>

"I'm glad, Naruto. You've grown so much."

"You're a hero. You saved the village from that big, bad—"

Naruto stopped and looked at the Yellow Flash accusingly, "I saw that fox in the sewers. And that kidnapper said some weird things too. Did you really beat that fox?"

"To tell you the truth, I didn't really beat him. I couldn't. So I sealed him into a baby boy. It was the only way. I had hoped he would have been treated as a hero. But I guess I failed badly. Kushina always told me I couldn't do anything right…"

"A baby?"

"…you."

Naruto stared at him. Suddenly, all the horrible treatment from the villagers made sense. They hated him because of the fox. Naruto's pent up hatred exploded.

* * *

><p>Itachi scanned the area and swore. He had lost track of his ancestor, who - by the way - was an old man and therefore should not be able to run away from someone younger than him. A burst of chakra caught his eye and he ran towards it. His eyes narrowed as he recognized Naruto's chakra.<p>

X

Madara was seething. Naruto had lost consciousness and he couldn't sense anything from the boy. At this rate his plan was delayed. He needed Naruto awake to control the fox. Due to his fury, he failed to notice red chakra seeping from the limp form in his arms. It was only when Itachi burst into the clearing that Madara realized with a start that he was getting old. Old age did a number on even the most talented of ninjas.

* * *

><p>Minato saw that punch coming, but he didn't have the energy to move. He deserved it after causing his son so much pain. The punch was weak, but it hurt more than it should have. Minato felt his heart break at the look in his son's eyes. Naruto was crying and screaming. His hands were clenched into fists that were pounding at Minato's midsection. He gently grasped his son's fists in his hands.<p>

"Naruto..."

"Do you know what it feels like to be alone and not know why? DO YOU? All these years, they hated me! They called me names and beat me up! I never knew why. I'm not a monster. It's not fair. I know that the fox killed a lot of people, but to take it out on me! I didn't do anything. I didn't. They told me no one loved me and that - and that - my parents didn't want me. I can see why now. My parents abandoned me!"

"That's not true!"

"I'm not done yet, mister! LET ME TALK! If I was a monster, I would have killed them! But I didn't! I'm going to make them acknowledge me if that's the last thing I do... I don't need parents. I can live... _I can live by myself. _Who needs parents? I don't! I'm living perfectly fine. _I'm fine._ I'm going to be the best HOKAGE EVER! Then laugh in their faces."

Minato sighed. _'You are really your mother's son.'_

"Naruto, listen to me. I didn't know that was how they'd treat you. You were supposed to be treated as a hero. Please stop crying. I know you were lonely and in pain. I saw it all and it breaks my heart. I wished things could have turned out differently. But Naruto. **THEY'RE WRONG!** You were everything to your parents. They gave you all their love. Don't believe what anyone else says. You were their happiness, if only for a short while… They never abandoned you!"

"How would you know?"

Minato swallowed back his guilt, "Because I'm your father."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Review and tell me what your thoughts. **

**If you notice, I'm avoiding fight scenes... **


End file.
